


Stars

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Styles Angst, Harry Styles Imagines, One Direction Angst, One Direction Imagines, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never seen them glow that brightly before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

_“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”_

_“An astronaut.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Do you like stars?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“That’s why. I want to take you to the stars.”_

_“I love you Harry.”_

_“I love you too (Y/N).”_

_“Promise me we’ll always be best friends?”_

_“I promise.”_

 

It’s funny how promises can be broken, how easily they can shatter, be forgotten. Promise is a small word, but can contain millions. This was the memory (Y/N) thought of when she saw her best friend on his bathroom floor. She didn’t know why he was laying there at first, she checked and laughed thinking it was a joke he pulled on her, but about a minute later she knew he wasn’t kidding.

 

She couldn’t breathe. The world seemed hazy, nothing was making sense. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled 999. She waited for 10 minutes, she waited sitting down next to him.

 

The paramedics came and took him away, just like that. They offered their condolences, but that meant nothing to (Y/N), nothing really meant anything to her anymore. She knew she had to call his family, she didn’t want to, but she had to.

  
  


As the days went on, his family and friends were told the devastating news and it shattered them. (Y/N) became a zombie, barely eating, doing nothing but work and not speaking to anyone. Everyone knew she would be affected, they knew of him and her.

 

The day of his funeral came, everyone was dressed in black, no one really spoke except the priest. Everyone went to Styles’ house to have food and offer their condolences, except (Y/N). She went home.

  
  


As she stripped off her dress, she laid her head down on the pillow and let her tears come down. “Why did you go?” She whispered to no one. She sat up and grabbed the box underneath her bed. The box was full of memories, of him and her. She looked through the photos, the letters and the knick knacks that were in the box. She laughed, she cried some more, sometimes she didn’t do anything.

 

She came across an envelope. It had her name written on it, with his handwriting. (Y/N) looked at skeptically, she knew this wasn’t there before. She opened it carefully, and began reading the letter.

_My dearest love,_

_If you’re reading this you know what happened to me. This sounds so cliched. You know what happened to me. I didn’t want to let you know that I was sick, I didn’t want anyone to know, I know it was selfish, but I couldn’t do that to you. I wanted my last days on here to be happy, to be happy with you. If you knew, that couldn’t happen._

_(Y/N), my love. I love you so much. I’m sorry I broke our promise that we’ll be best friends forever. I’m sorry I broke your heart. I didn’t mean it._

_Each night I was so happy I was here with you. You were always the one thing I needed to see before I slept, because then I knew you would be there when I woke up. That’s why the last thing I wanted to see was your face before I went._

_I wanted to grow old with you and get married and have kids. I want to tell everyone about us! To shout it from the rooftops. I want that all with you._

_You mean the universe to me. Never forget that I love you. You’re the only person I will ever love._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Your Harry._

_P.S I’m travelling to the stars, just like I told you when we were kids. I’ll come get you when you’re ready. But till then, I’ll be watching you from the stars. I love you, my star._

 

(Y/N) folded the note back down and placed it in the box gently. She walked towards her window and looked up at the sky. “Hello, Harry.” The stars twinkled. “I miss you. But I know there’s always a part of you in me. Literally.” She gave a small chuckle.

 

“Yes, a small part of you inside me. He or she’s going to grow inside me actually.” She rubbed her stomach and looked at the stars. She has never seen them glow that brightly before.

  
  



End file.
